Chapter 27
"FREAK SHOW" Featured Duel: Jugo Sadame vs. MC The Field Spell "Gachi Board" is active by default. Turn 1: MC :Gachi Challenge: Crazy Arrow * Normal Summons "Star Drawing". * Special Summons "Garbage Lord" (MC 4000 → 2000). * Overlays his 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Theft Fairy". ** The effect of "Star Drawing" lets him draw a card. * Activates the 1st effect of "Theft Fairy", detaching 1 Overlay Unit to Special Summon a "Robbing Token". * Activates the 2nd effect of "Theft Fairy", correctly guessing "Immortal Spirits" Challenge: Crazy Arrow" complete * Sets 2 cards. (MC - Gachi Challenges: 0, Gachi counters: 4) (Jugo - Gachi Gallenges: 0, Gachi counters: 5) Turn 2: Jugo :Gachi Challenge: Prevent Circle * Passes. Turn 3: MC :Gachi Challenge: Lo-zen-gle * Activates "Xyz Shift", shifting "Theft Fairy" for "Disarming Machine M-5". * Ends his turn Challenge: Prevent Circle" complete (MC - Gachi Challenges: 1, Gachi counters: 4) (Jugo - Gachi Gallenges: 0, Gachi counters: 4) Turn 4: Jugo :Gachi Challenge: Lucky Star * Activates the effect of "Gachi Challenge: Lucky Star". He gets "heads". ** The MC chains with the effect of "Disarming Machine M-5". He detaches and Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Gachi Challenge: Lucky Star", so Jugo is back to square one. *** Jugo activates the effect of "TB - Galan, Ruler of Freedom" on his hand. * Normal Summons "TB - Mateo, Ruler of Knowledge". * Activates "Holy Strike" targeting "TB - Mateo, Ruler of Knowledge". ** The MC activates his Set "Xyz Superiority". * Sets 2 cards. * Ends his turn Challenge: Lo-zen-gle" complete (MC - Gachi Challenges: 0, Gachi counters: 3) (Jugo - Gachi Gallenges: 1, Gachi counters: 4) Turn 5: MC :Gachi Challenge: Tri-angled Triangle * Activates the effect of "Gachi Challenge: Tri-angled Triangle", tributting the "Robbing Token" and "Disarming Machine M-5". ** "Disarming Machine M-5" allows him to draw 1 card. * Activates "Xyz Reborn", Special Summoning "Disarming Machine M-5". (MC - Gachi Challenges: 1, Gachi counters: 3) (Jugo - Gachi Gallenges: 1, Gachi counters: 4) Turn 6: Jugo :Gachi Challenge: Lo-zen-gle * Activates the effect of "Gachi Challenge: Lucky Star". He gets "tails". * Activates "One Day of Peace". (MC - Gachi Challenges: 1, Gachi counters: 3) (Jugo - Gachi Gallenges: 2, Gachi counters: 4) Turn 7: MC :Gachi Challenge: Nasty Rectangle * Activates the effect of "Gachi Challenge: Nasty Rectangle", discarding 4 of his 6 cards Challenge: Nasty Rectangle" complete. * Sets 1 card. * Ends his turn. ** Jugo's "Gachi Challenge: Lo-zen-gle" would be complete, but the MC chains with the effect of "Disarming Machine M-5". (MC - Gachi Challenges: 1, Gachi counters: 2) (Jugo - Gachi Gallenges: 2, Gachi counters: 4) Turn 8: Jugo :Gachi Challenge: Fair and Square * Activates the effect of "Gachi Challenge: Lucky Star". He gets "heads". * Activates "Unreasonable Burial", sending "Heraldry Crest" to the Graveyard. * Normal Summons "TB - Lazaro, Ruler of Birth". * Overlays his single "TB - Lazaro, Ruler of Birth" to Xyz Summon "TB - Basil, Ruler of Destiny". ** Activates its effect, targeting "Heraldry Crest"; he Special Summons "Heraldry Crest of Horror" (Jugo 4000 → 3000). * Attacks and destroys "Disarming Machine M-5" with "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror". (MC - Gachi Challenges: 1, Gachi counters: 2) (Jugo - Gachi Gallenges: 3, Gachi counters: 4) Turn 9: MC :Gachi Challenge: V for Victory * Special Summons "Cyber Dragon". * Activates "Hologram Projection". * Overlays his monsters to Xyz Summon "Volcasaurus". ** Activates its effect, destroying "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror". *** Jugo activates the second effect of "TB - Galan, Ruler of Freedom" in his Graveyard to prevent the damage. * Activates his Set "Wicked Bot". * Attacks Jugo directly with "Wicked Bot" (Jugo 3000 → 2000). * Activates the effect of "Gachi Challenge: Tri-angled Triangle", tributing "Wicked Bot" Challenge: Tri-angled Triangle" complete * The MC's Gachi counters are down to 1 Challenge: V for Victory" complete (MC - Gachi Challenges: 0, Gachi counters: 0) (Jugo - Gachi Gallenges: 3, Gachi counters: 4) The MC wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Featured Duel: Akihiro Inoue vs. 'omega' Turn 1: A.I. * Normal Summons "Sabersaurus". * Activates "Heart of the Underdog". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: omega * Activates the effect of "Mother Mine", Summoning 1 "Mine Token" beside Akihiro's "Sabersaurus". * Normal Summons "Anti-Mine Squad". * Attacks and destroys the "Mine Token" with "Anti-Mine Squad" (Akihiro 4000 → 2500). ** The "Mine Token" would destroy "Sabersaurus" and Akihiro's leftmost Set card; however, before the battle, Akihiro activated his leftmost Set card, "Lineage Evolution Pill", tributing "Sabersaurus" to Special Summon "Frostosaurus". ** The ATK of "Anti-Mine Squad" becomes 1800. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: A.I. * Draws two additional cards with "Heart of the Underdog" (draws two "Trident Dinos", then "Prehistoric Field"). * Activates "Prehistoric Field". ** Activates its effect, shuffling "Sabersaurus" from his Graveyard into his Deck and drawing 1 card. (hand 5) * Normal Summons "Trident Dino". * Attacks "Anti-Mine Squad" with "Frostsaurus". ** Omega activates his face-down "Surprise Mine", Summoning a "Mine Token" beside "Frostsaurus" (Mine - Frost - Trident). * Attacks and destroys "Anti-Mine Squad" with "Trident Dino" (ATK 2500) (omega 4000 → 3300). (hand 4) Turn 4: omega * Activates the effect of "Mother Mine", Summoning 1 "Mine Token" beside Akihiro's "Trident Dino". (hand 4) * Normal Summons "Mine Maniac". ** Activates its effect to Special Summon "Mine Fortress" in Defense Position. * Attacks and destroys the "Mine Token" next to "Frostsaurus"; however, "Frostsaurus" cannot be destroyed by card effects. ** Omega banishes "Surprise Mine" from his Graveyard attempting to destroy "Prehistoric Field". *** Akihiro activates his face-down "Supremacy", preventing the destruction of "Prehistoric Field" and drawing one card. ** The effect of "Mine Maniac" allows 'omega' to draw 1 card. ** Since "Mine Maniac" destroyed the "Mine Token" with its effect, the effect of "Mine Fortress" activates (Akihiro 2500 → 2000). * Sets 2 card. (hand 2) Turn 5: A.I. * Activates "Heat Wave" as a countermeasure for "Mine Fortress" and to guarantee that he achieves victory within the next turns. * Activates "Faustian Bargain", sending "Mine Fortress" to the Graveyard to Special Summon a second "Trident Dino". (hand 3) * Attacks and destroys "Mine Maniac" with "Frostsaurus" (ATK 3100) (omega 3300 → 1200). * Attacks directly with both "Trident Dinos". ** Omega activates his face-down "Mine Wall", Summoning three "Mine Tokens" in front of each of Akihiro's monsters. The remaining dinos destroy two of them, with the "Mine Tokens" destroying them too as well as one of Omega's face-down cards didn't think he'd have to use Mine Wall because he had Mine Fortress; being thwarted by Akihiro and losing his face-down cards makes him pissed. * Sets 1 card. Turn 6: omega * (can't Summon monsters because of "Heat Wave"; apparently gives up the duel) * Sets 1 monster and 1 card. Turn 7: A.I. * Omega immediately activates a devastating winning combo out of the blue using card effects; uses "Forceful Mines" to place two mines surrounding "Frostsaurus" (Token - Frostsaurus - Token - Token) and two more mines on his field. He then activates "Mass Trigger". This would wipe out Akihiro's monsters and face-down cards and inflict him 1800 damage (with three "Mine Tokens" on Akihiro's field and three on his). Additionally, Omega's Set monster is "Suicide Squad", who, when destroyed by the "Mine Tokens" on Omega's field, would inflict him 800 more damage. ** Akihiro uses "Final Evolution Pill" from his hand to tribute all his monsters and Summon "Apex Predator", so "Mass Trigger" only destroys the monsters on Omega's field (Akihiro 2000 → 1100). *** The effect of "Suicide Squad" would activate, but Akihiro activates "Champion's Vigillance". * "Apex Predator" attacks directly (Omega 1200 → 0). * A.I. had "Final Evolution Pill" on his hand since the beginning, and could've OTK'd 'omega' with it since his second turn. However, his goal was not to defeat 'omega', but to keep him busy, so he held back. Category:chapters